Mew and Mewtwo
by Matt3
Summary: The ultamet ending to the Pokemon world.


Chapter 1 Ash v Gary **__**

MEW AND MEWTWO

**__**

A POKEMON FANFICTION

By MATT

Disclaimer: This is my First Fanfiction story so please give a review. As is traditional I have to state that I thought up the character Martin and the building and the 2 moves Dragon Beam and Final Flash Beam however the rest were from the lovely makers of pokemon. 

Chapter 1 Ash v Gary.

Ash: professor Oak I won in the orange islands, look hears my trophy.

Oak: nice to see you Ash, and your Pokemon I've kept for you are looking great. Gary also came back a while ago after getting all his Kyipo league badges.

Ash: Gary got what. Kyipo huh?

Oak: Crap sorry I forgot to tell you about this new area an explorer discovered a year ago. 

Ash: Area? What are gyms doing their if it's so new?

Oak: Well some new pokemon were discovered there and gym leaders and strong trainers went there to see the new pokemon and while they were there the trainers battled and set up gyms.

Ash: I'm going there now where's this new area?

Gary: HA so you've only just heard about the Kyipo league. Well they have only told experienced trainers about it. Until now

Ash: I'm more experienced then you will ever be.

Gary: ha hahaahaaha how funny ha hahahaha let's battle then ( this will be funny ). Last time I saw you, you only had about 9 pokemon what have you done since than caught 1 or 2 Cubone's go on tell me what you've caught.

Ash: well err um I caught a lapras but it went back to it's family.

Gary: ooh haaaha how can someone be so pathetic.

O.K let's battle. 6 pokemon no time limit.

Ash: go Picachu 

Gary: go Hypno

Ash: paralyse it with thunder wave

Gary: Quick Hypnosis 

( Hypno got paralysed and picachu fell asleep)

Oak: Both pokemon are unabl

Gary: WAIT full heal on hypno 

( Hypno jumps up ready for a command )

Ash: you can't do that, unfair can I borrow some full heal

Oak and Gary: aggggh

Gary: okay but only because you need it.

(Picachu Wakes up from the full heal)

Picachu: CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ash, Gary and Oak: Ahhh Picachu

( Hypno falls on the floor )

Oak: Picachu is the winner 1-0 to Ash

Gary: S*** Hypno return go Golem and do earthquake

Picachu: CHUuuu….

Oak: Picachu is out The score is now 1-1

Ash: I need to use a psychic pokemon but I don't have any. Charizard 

Will have to do, go Charizard

Mysterious Man: This looks interesting what's going on

Gary: go away, we are battling We don't want you here.

Mysterious Man: How rude, and what's this battling with animals that's cruelty to animals if you really want to battle each other use your fist's.

Gary: Go away, Golem ROCK THROW but don't injure the man too badly.

(The Man blocked the rocks and then threw them at Golem, Golem was then knocked out)

Gary: F*** that strength is inhuman what are you.

Mysterious Man: I am the strongest human in the world. I have discovered this small building thing. I went in and I was able to do backslaps and jump really high when I left I was still able to jump high. I went in again and it seemed as if nothing happened so I went home and realised I had enormous strength. I went back the next day and well it was f***ing gone. So now you know and I'm pissed off at you for attacking me. So you got a last request?

Gary…err…um who are you and what do you want, why do you want to attack me.

Mysterious Man: Okay my name is Martin I'm looking for the building thing and I'm going to attack you because I want to take my anger out on someone.

(Martin ran straight towards Gary and punched him right in the face, in the mean time Professor Oak called the police and ambulance)

Martin: Now I feel better. Sorry little boy your friends dead. HA ha ha hahaaaa

Officer Jenny: Halt you're under arrest for braking into Oak's house and injuring a boy named Gary, Joy help the boy. 

Chapter 2 Martin's Power

Martin: Leave the boy joy let him die

Joy: I wouldn't ever let someone die you're a cruel evil man

Martin: Bad Choice!

(Martin Picked up a rock and at full force threw it straight at Joy the rock went threw Joy's body and she fell to the floor dead)

Martin: Jenny, unless you want to end up like that leave now.

Jenny: GO Arcainine use your most powerful move

Arcainine: ARRRRINIE

(A huge ball of fire went flying at Martin but Martin just jumped to the roof and the fire went underneath him)

Martin: By By Jenny

(Martin kicked Jenny and her head went flying of)

Ash: Why do you want more power when you're the most powerful human already.

Martin: Yes I am the most powerful thing in the world I'm not wasting any more time in this old f*** hole se ya.

(Martin left the building)

Oak: Good and bad thinking Ash. Now Martin has realised his true power he will be stealing money and killing people like mad, but thanks for saving me.

Ash: There's nothing we can do no one's strong enough apart from MEWTWO.

Oak: But Mewtwo is just as big of a problem as Martin is becoming. If we release Mewtwo from his jail he will reek havoc among the world.

Ash: And Martin isn't reeking havoc.

Oak: Good point but they may work together and dominate the universe!

Ash: I don't think Martin would want to work with what he calls an animal.

Oak: But even if Mewtwo and Martin battle one of them will win and one will still be alive.

Ash: Yes and then they will be so tired from the fight we will be able to lock them in the jail like we did to Mewtwo. It's the Earth's only hope.

Oak: Let's do it.

(While the two started to walk towards the jail they realised that the one who would open the jail would be instantly killed)

Ash: There has to be a way to let Mewtwo out without sacrificing one of our lives.

Gary: ah.. ahh. I can open Ah.. The.. Jail I'm as good as ahhh dead already I give myself an hour. And Ash don't give up your Pokemon journey. .. … Get out of here while you can……..Ahhhh…

(Ash and Oak leave the building while Gary opens the jail)

Bohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(Mewtwo blows up the building along with Gary and fly's off into the sky) 

Ash: We should hide somewhere until the two meet.

Oak: I agree.

  
Chapter 3 Mewtwo's Revenge

Mewtwo: Haa the fool he let me out now I shall destroy the world now. I shall first of all kill my old evil owner 'Geovani' he made me fight unworthy opponents.

(Mewtwo flew down and blew up Team Rocket headquarters where Geovani was at the time)

Martin: Woah what the f*** was that, I better check it out.

(Martin flew towards the blown up headquarters only to see a glimmer of Mewtwo flying off, Martin ran towards him and Martin met Mewtwo)

Mewtwo: F*** off mere human.

Martin: WHAT! You can't talk too me like that animal.

Mewtwo: Oh boy your dumb I could kill you so easily it makes me laugh. I just blew up a building like that look at it it's destroyed.

Martin: So what I could pick up that building and chuck it in your f***ing face.

Mewtwo: I've seen humans you can barley pick up weights in a gym. You're nothing-special human.

Martin: Let's get it on animal.

(Mewtwo flew towards Martin and went for a full power punch but Martin just grabbed his arm and ripped it off)

Mewtwo: F***ing hell ahhhhhhhhhhh my arm no no no no. FORCE FIELD.

(A Force field surrounded Mewtwo stopping Martin from attacking)

Mewtwo: My arm! he will pay for that. Even if I win I'll be scarred for life. I can't keep my force field up much longer. Wait, he has enormous strength so he must be weak against psychic. I'm psychic.

(Mewtwo let his force field down and with everything he had he did a HYPER BEAM. Martin fell on the floor unconcess and Mewtwo came out just the same)

Ash: Quick professor now is our chance, what should we do?

Oak: Talk about irony. They are both still alive and only 1 person can go in the jail.

Ash: So put one in the jail, hurry.

Oak: But then we would be where we were before. We need to wait until one dies.

Ash: So let's kill one ourselves. While their unconsas.

Oak: You don't realise their power. A bullet from a gun won't pierce their skin. So how do you think we can do anything?

Ash: S***.

Oak: S*** indeed there's nothing we can do apart from going back to hiding.

Ash: Ah dam.

Chapter 4 Mewtwo Mew's clone

(As Ash and Oak waited for the fight to restart they built some fire arms to fire at the winner)

(Mewtwo slowly got up and did recharge)

Mewtwo: Yes I feel strong, Hyper Beam and psychic at the same time. DIE.

Mew: Meeeewwww 

(Mew sweeped in and absorbed Martin)

Mewtwo: S*** no go AWAY!!

Mew: Pathetic clone I'm disappointed in you, you lost an arm to a human.

Mewtwo: Recover!

(Mewtwo's arm grew back and he fired a Hyper Beam at Mew)

Mew: Ah S*** that's It? Your most powerful attack only just hurt me. I can't let a clone of me be so week I must kill before he ruins my reputation of being strong. But one think I do want to know is what are you doing on earth.

Ash: He is not from earth.

Mew: Shut up human!

Mewtwo: I wanted to conquer earth. Oh and by the way Hyper Beam isn't my strongest attack Dragon Beam is.

Chapter5 Earth's End

Mewtwo: DRAGON BEAM BLAST. AT THE EARTH!!!!!

Mew: What?

Ash: no! no!

BAAAAANGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

(Earth is blown up along with every one on it except Mew and Mewtwo)

Mew: Impressive didn't know you knew that move yet. Now I admit you're strong but I know the move up from that Final Flash Beam.

Mewtwo: You wouldn't dare.

Mew: Watch Me, FINAL FLASH 

Mewtwo: No!

Mew: BEAM!

(Parts of Mewtwo go flying around space)

Mew: I truly am POWERFUL.

THE END


End file.
